vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149686-new-class-for-wildstar-the-pirate
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My peg leg runs on Rum and Rocketfuel. I'm not sure in what language that doesn't translate into awesome... and a 20% increase to movement speed at the minimum :) Actually, if we were seriously serious (and why shouldn't we be?) This is Wildstar... its hardcore crazy... how can we even think of a pirate class that isn't also genetically infused with Ninja DNA.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That could work as well. Kinda the reverse of the Warrior. Would require the abilities to be changed though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- While I would like that they need money to keep the game up and running. Their F2P model is very friendly to free players. Making a new class would require a lot of work new art meaning: Models and textures from 1-50 for weapons and gear Animations for all the skills programming balancing/testing Those things are not cheep. I would rather the new class be fleshed out and worth spending money on than recycled to fit current budget. I do agree P2W is horrible though and the class should be balanced. But there isn't a huge pvp scene in WS ATM so as long as its not overly outperforming on dps charts it should be fine personally while I don't think it would sell having it a meta class with boosts to the whole party would definitely make it a great party addition for every one even those who don't want to pay or play it. Obviously it would need to also come with a character slot unlock. And you should be able to purchase it with omnibits and or Ncoins to make it unlock able via free gameplay just make the omnibit price High enough to merit also spending actual money if you want it quicker. | |} ---- No...don't be daft. | |} ---- No, plain and simple no. This kind of stuff should not be purchasable in a cash shop because you're going to upset more people with it then attract. This kind of stuff will hurt your game way more then you think. And we don't need wallet warriors in WildStar. Carbine should stick to their promise : everything is obtainable in game. | |} ---- I'm also down for this. Could even put it on a chain and make it a flail. OR a harpoon anchor launcher. | |} ---- ---- Reading is fun Its funny there are sooo many "is this game dead" "will it die" threads due to low pop/money coming in. There is currently nothing really worth spending money on in the game character slots are super cheep via Omnibits (as they should be). Carbine NEEDS to do something to increase income to keep this awesome game afloat. Housing and cosmetic items are not sustainable enough and there isn't much need for the sub. Regardless of pay or free a new class would still need to be the new best at something class to merit leveling a new toon and at the minamum buying a new character slot. At minimum it would still need to be equal to current top. Why make a new class if its going to be in the middle. | |} ---- ---- You make an excellent point. Really when you get to the point like WoW is, you have so much homogenzation that its all just flavors. That said, I like my DPS to be ranged with sprinkles and whip cream. Why not just add "topping" choices to all the classes to make each the flavor we prefer and keep the mechanics. Path mechanics... that's another thing. I was hoping at the end game my path meant something more than my titles and a couple very situational skills, but so far I've not seen paths as much more than an extra xp bar to fill with more content of each zone while leveling. It is a lot of fun (the first go around) per each path leveling, but at end game, meh... I really just want to be useful... and by useful I mean a scientist. :D | |} ---- Just on a sidenote, I don't see that many of such topics lately... Checking the first page, I almost only see question topics and some "this game is fun" topics. | |} ---- ---- I'd play that class, who doesn't like scantily-clad women with a whip? Heck I love whip-based classes in some other games I have played. So I would be gunning for this class. | |} ----